Loyalty
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: When the Frost Giants kidnap Thor, they find out that the god of mischeif does not take kindly to those who harm his brother. Post-Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Thor or any of its characters.

Loki is treated with much more mercy than he had hoped for. He had thought that his father would either banish or kill him for what he has done. That's not say that Loki's pardoned or that Loki is living the good life, but returning to Asgard is much less painful than Loki had imagined.

After Thor hauls Loki back to Asgard, Loki's given a welcome home feast, followed by a stern lecture, followed by the promise of a swift and just trial. The next day he is told that, as heinous as his deeds have been, Odin can neither bear to sentence his son to death nor believe that Loki is beyond redemption. Loki suspects (although none of his family will confirm this) that Thor played a heavy hand in this; Odin's never been as forgiving with Loki as he has been with Thor and Odin was all too willing to banish Thor for much less than what Loki's done. Instead, Loki is confined to his quarters indefinitely. He's not stripped of his powers, but he's watched constantly; if he so much as turns wine into snakes his guards know about it.

His only visitors are his family. His mother visits at least once a day and Odin at least once every few. However, his most frequent visitor is Thor. Loki wouldn't be surprised to learn that all of Thor's free time is spent with him. His brother talks to him about the world outside Loki's walls, their childhood, battle, Midgard, etc. Sometimes he tries to understand why Loki has done what he has done and other times Thor simply yells at him, asking how Loki could have betrayed them, betrayed _him_. But Thor's always there.

At first, Loki finds it annoying; he'd much rather be alone and able to do whatever he wants rather than be forced to listen to Thor speak. But, as time goes on, whether it's Thor's perseverance or the realization of just how boring being confined to a few rooms for an indefinite period of time, Loki comes to look forward to Thor's visits.

And then one day, after a month of daily visits, Thor doesn't come. At first, Loki thinks that maybe Thor just has an appointment that he forgot to tell the trickster about (even though always tells Loki if he will be late), but then it's past noon and Thor still hasn't come. At this point Loki's beginning to get angry; how dare his brother get him used to the routine then break it without warning? But then the afternoon turns into night and the night turns into the next day and Thor still hasn't come. And neither has their mother. By now, another feeling has joined the anger. It's not worry, Loki tells himself, just the feeling that something has happened. It's around 11:00 A.M when his mother comes in, and Loki is alarmed to see that she has tear stains on her cheeks.

"Mother…" Loki doesn't know how to ask what he wants to. Is she alright? Is Father alright? More importantly, is Thor alright?

But he doesn't have to ask. She throws herself into his arms, sobbing against his chest. "Loki….th-th-they've taken him!"

Slowly, in between sobs, the story comes out. Yesterday morning, Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three had been on a simple scouting mission, just making sure that their borders were secure. They had been set upon by a group of Frost Giants. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had been gravely injured, but had been rescued after Heimdall had alerted the All-Father. Thor, however, had been taken to Jotunheim.

"Where is Father?" Loki asks, looking down at his mother.

"H-h-he-"

"He is here." A voice says, and Loki and Frigga both look up to see the All-Father standing in the doorway. Loki feels a flare of anger at the realization that his brother is missing and Odin is not out looking for him. "Loki. I trust that your mother has acquainted you with recent events."

Frigga lets go of Loki and instead rushes to Odin, grasping at his robe. "D-did you find him? I-is he-"

Odin shakes his head. "I have searched, but Thor is no longer in Asgard. If the Frost-"

"Have you checked Jotunheim?" Loki tries to keep the anxiety at bay. It's not that he actually cares what happens to Thor, he tells himself, but, whatever Odin is, _Thor_ is still Loki's family and, as such, no one but Loki should be allowed to hurt him. "That is where Frost Giants are from, is it not?"

"It is not that simple, Loki." Loki throws his hands up in the air at the excuse. "You know that, after both yours and your brother's actions, the Frost Giants are hardly our allies. They will not take kindly to an invasion." It doesn't surprise him that Odin cares more about peace than about his own son; Loki can think of more than enough instances where- well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that the Frost Giants have taken _Loki's _brother and the All-Father is not doing a damned thing about it.

"And do we take kindly to our best warriors being attacked and the heir to our throne being kidnapped?" Loki snaps. "Regardless of whether-"

"No, we do not and I promise you that we will journey to Jotunheim to find Thor." Loki lets his anger abate a bit. It flares up again at Odin's next words. "As soon as I can amass a group of warriors strong enough to-"

"And how long will that take?" Loki shouts. "A day? A week?" Odin doesn't reply. "Thor is, no doubt, being tortured as we speak!" His mother gives a small whimper at this, and Loki wants to comfort her. But they do not have time for that. "We cannot afford to wait!"

"And we cannot afford to go into Jotunheim unprepared!" Odin counters. "It will do Thor no good if we are killed in the process of rescuing him.

Loki knows that he's right, but also knows that, if they wait, there might not be a Thor left to rescue and the thought that someone else is hurting, maybe killing, _Loki's_ brother as they speak is enough to drive the trickster mad. And so he makes a decision. "Well," he snaps grabbing his helmet and staff and pushing past the All-Father, "if you won't rescue Thor, I will."

"NO!" It's Frigga who speaks, letting go of her husband and dashing forward to hold Loki back.

"But, Mother-" Loki is shocked; he had thought that, if anyone, Frigga would support him.

"I WILL NOT RISK THE LOSS OF TWO SONS! ODIN! TELL HIM NO!"

"Your mother is right." Odin says firmly, he takes a step forward, but Loki jerks back, away from him and out of his mother's arms. "It would be a suicide mission. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are at the medic's now. As we speak the army is preparing for war. Within two days we-"

"AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO _MY_ BROTHER IN THOSE TWO DAYS?" Loki shouts, wishing that he was strong enough to defeat Odin. "WILL HE BE RAPED? BEATEN? MURDERED?" His mother breaks into another round of wailing but Loki can't bring himself to feel sympathy for her; he can't help but think that, if not for Odin and she, he would be on his way to Thor's side by now.

Odin steps forward and drapes his arm around his wife. "Come, Frigga. Loki is no doubt overwrought at his brother's capture and he will not see reason now. Our presence may do more harm than good." He switches his gaze to the trickster god. "My decision still stands. If, in two days' time, you still wish to help Thor, you may join us then. We will return later; I hope that you will be more agreeable then." He guides Frigga around Loki and Loki hears them exit the room. He can hear Odin telling the guards in the outer room that their orders are still in place.

Desperate and filled with fury, Loki lets out a shout and sends a blast of light into his wall. It doesn't even make a crack, but it brings the guards running. "LEAVE ME!" He snaps at them. They don't move. He throws down the staff and tears off his helmet, tossing it to the ground. "THERE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, NOW _LEAVE_!" They remain a second or two but return to their posts before he can do anymore.

With another cry of rage, Loki begins to pace his room. They have no right to keep him from _his_ brother! Not the Frost Giants, not the guards, not Frigga, and definitely not Odin! Well, Loki's lips widened into a sneer. They'd see. He'd be with Thor by midnight and Odin help anyone who got in his way!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Thor or any of its characters.

Loki forces himself to wait an hour so as to lessen the likelihood of Odin growing suspicious and coming to check on him. But exactly as the hour turns, he jumps up from his bed. Waving a hand, he creates two copies of himself, one lying in his bed asleep and the other standing next to him. He grabs his staff and helmet and turns himself invisible to both Heimdall and the other Asgardians.

Loki opens the door and the copy walks out with him. He crosses his sitting room and knocks on the door to the hallway. The guards open it and he silently slips past them as his copy tells them that he's going to bed and that no visitors should be allowed in. He knows he needs to hurry; it's only a matter of time before Heimdall tells the All-Father that Loki has vanished. It's a good thing that Loki never told anyone about any of the other roads out of Asgard.

The trickster god ducks down a few hallways until he reaches the library. He had discovered this one quite by accident, playing hide-and-seek with Thor when they were children. Then, he had thought it was merely a place to hide and win the game; it was only years later that he had realized its true potential. He places his hand on the far right cornerstone and uses his magic to open the portal.

…..

Finding Thor is even easier than Loki had thought. Apparently the frost giants still have not rebuilt Jotunheim in any significant way. The buildings are in ruin there aren't many that have even one full wall. The first thing he hears upon entering Jotunheim is his brother's cry of pain emanating from one of these buildings. With a growl, Loki flies in that direction.

When he first sees Thor, he's forced to halt with shock. It's not like Loki hasn't seen worse atrocities being committed; he's probably committed worse ones himself. But no matter what he's done or witnessed, Loki could never have grown numb to the sight of his brother being tortured.

Thor is lying naked, spread-eagle on a block of ice. He has Mijolnir in his hand, but he can't move it because, from the neck down, he's covered in ice. Four frost giants gather around him, leaning over him and brushing their cold fingers against his lips and cheeks, drawing dark ice burns across Loki's brother's face.

With a cry of rage, he shoots a bolt of light from his staff and knocks one of them out of the way. They turn, but their shock makes them delay and he has time to knock down another one. The other two leap at him, but Loki's able to stab one and kick the other away. Before any of them can rise, Loki raises his staff again. This time, he shoots fire out; a separate bolt for each and every one of them. He smirks as they writhe in pain, giving animalistic howls as the flames lick their ice cold bodies. Loki wants to stay and watch; to listen as those who dared harm _his_ brother were burned to death. But no doubt the screams would draw the other frost giants and he has to get Thor out of there while there's still time. Walking over to his Thor, he quickly melts the ice that surrounds his brother's limbs.

"Lo-lo…" Thor's eyes lock on his.

"Peace, brother." Loki gives what he means to be a reassuring smile. He shrugs his cape off, wrapping it around his brother and scooping Thor into his arms. "I'm here to take you home."

"The gi…" Thor murmurs, but is too weak to continue.

"Rest. They are dead." This isn't technically true; Loki can still hear them screaming. But the point is that they can no longer hurt Loki's brother. Indeed, as if this brings some peace, Thor closes his eyes and lays his head down on Loki's shoulder. Loki flies them up in the air and to the edge of Jotunheim and exits through the same portal that he came through. As he expects, their parents, the medic, and Heimdall are waiting for him; Heimdall may not be able to see Loki, but he's no doubt been keeping a gaze on Thor. "Medic!" Loki pushes past the group, carrying his brother towards the infirmary. "My brother has need of your services!"

"Oh, Loki, you saved him!" Frigga quickly follows on his heels.

"And in doing so disobeyed my express orders." Odin adds, his tone stern.

"Had I not your son would be dead by the time you got to him." Loki snaps.

"And that is why I will postpone judgment for now." Odin counters.

"Odin-" Frigga speaks up.

"Peace, wife. Let us focus on Thor." The trickster god's not surprised; the All-Father's always had a gratitude problem. They finish the walk in silence. It's only after Loki's laid his brother on the cot that Odin speaks again. "I thank you. Now, you are to return to your quarters and remain there until further notice."

Loki bites back an angry retort; how dare Odin separate him from Thor after it was Loki who saved him? But this would delay his brother getting treatment and Loki knows that every second counts. So he merely nods and allows the guards to escort him back to his chambers. His dreams are filled with visions of his brother being tortured and his father standing by doing nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Thor or any of its characters.

Loki wakes up after a night of restless sleep to find Odin sitting next to his bed. "What, come to punish me for saving your blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy's life?"

"No." Odin replies quietly. "I'm here to ask your forgiveness."

At this Loki narrows his eyes. "What's that?"

"I may have been…overly critical earlier."

"Is that so?" The trickster gave a humorless smile. "I didn't notice."

The All-Father sighed, leaning forward in his chair. "You must understand-"

"Understand what? That you were-"

"That I was only worried about losing you!" Odin protests. "The reason I forbid you from going off alone was because there was no way to be certain that you could defeat the frost giants. I had no way of knowing whether Thor was even still alive; I couldn't risk having both my sons die."

"Which could have been avoided by you accompanying me." Loki replies icily.

"A King cannot simply leave his people without preparation!" Odin says and Loki scoffs; as if that's an excuse for abandoning his brother to the mercies of the frost giants. "Had we both gone unprepared and failed in our quest the throne would lack both a King and an heir, leaving Asgard vulnerable. The only way to protect Asgard was to wait until we could amass an army."

"Even though Thor might have died while waiting?" Loki asks and snorts when Odin lets his gaze drop. "I thought so."

There's a knock on the door. "Enter." The medic comes through the door and both Loki and Odin rise.

"Your Majesty." The medic kneels. "Prince Loki."

"Rise." Odin waves his hand. "How fairs my son?"

"He is awake. " The medic says, rising to his feet. He looks between the two. "He wants to be left alone but for Prince Loki."

Loki cannot help but feel a bit smug at Odin's frown. He doesn't know what the All-Father expected; it was _Loki_ who saved Thor, not Odin. "Might I see him, Father?" Loki asks, careful to keep only concern on his face. He's still under guard and, much as he hates to admit it, it's up to Odin whether or not he can see Thor.

"Of course." Odin turns and places a hand on his shoulder. "Your brother has been through much. You must help him through this."

"Of course, Father." Loki replies and he means it; he refuses to allow his brother to keep any scars that haven't been placed there by Loki himself.

…..

When the medic guides Loki in, Thor has his eyes closed. Blankets are pulled up to his chin and Loki gets the feeling that he'd be curled up in a ball if he'd had the strength. His eyes shoot open at the sound of the door closing, fear and defiance filling them. Loki's fury flares up; no one should instill this type of fear in his brother, the fiercest warrior Loki's ever seen. Thor relaxes when he sees that Loki and the medic are the only ones there.

"Brother…" Thor greets him, trying to sit up and wincing at the effort. His eyes drift over to the medic. "I pray you, good sir, let my brother and I talk alone?"

The medic nods. "Of course, your highness." He glances at Loki. "I'll just be in my office." He exits, leaving them alone and Loki approaches the bed.

As he gets closer, Loki can see the scars left on his brother's face by the frost giants' touch. They're lighter (no doubt thanks to magic), but they're still there. Loki knows that, without further aid, they won't fade. Luckily, Loki's a much more powerful magician than the medic.

"Here." Loki says, reaching out to touch Thor's face. The thunder god tenses at the contact, but doesn't move away. Loki mutters an incantation and the lines vanish.

"What did you do?" Thor asks, cautiously.

"I healed the scars." Loki shrugs, dropping down into the chair by Thor's bed. "Didn't like them. Looked like you had war paint on."

Thor gives forced, desperate sounding laugh. "Yes, I can imagine." He bites his lip. "You saved me."

"Yes," Loki says, resting his one foot on his knee and studying his nails, "well, Father certainly wasn't going to do it and somebody had to."

"What do you mean?" Thor narrows his eyes.

"Well," Loki amends, "I suppose that's not entirely true. He was going to go after you. In a few days." He gives a small snort "Apparently he needed time to amass an army. Something about needing to prepare and it being a King's job to put his kingdom first. Not sure of the exact words; I stopped listening after I realized it was a load of bull."

"Bovines-"

Loki shakes his head. Sometimes it's difficult to remember that, even though Thor came to Midgard first, Loki has more of an understanding of human's culture. "It's just another way of saying shit."

"Oh." Thor appears to mull this over. "Father is right. He has been King much longer than we have been alive and no doubt knows what is best." Loki makes a noncommittal grunt. He knows his brother well enough to realize that, despite Thor's protests, he's disconcerted at this information. Still, he doubts his brother is up for an argument. "At least he sent you." Loki doesn't reply to this. "He did…send you…right?"

Loki bites his lip and looks at his lap. As eager as he is for Thor to realize that Odin's to the perfect Father and King his brother thinks he is, he doesn't know if Thor can handle this realization occurring now. But his brother's going to find out one way or another. "He forbid me to go. He and mother were worried I wouldn't succeed. They wanted me to wait."

"Oh." Thor looks down at his lap, as if he's not sure what to say. "Wait, then how did you get out-"

"Of Asgard?" Loki smirks and chuckles. "Oh, brother, mine, you vastly underestimate me if you think that the All-Father knows all my secrets."

Thor looks momentarily troubled at this, but then he appears to place this aside. "Well, I thank you for risking your life and Father's displeasure for me. I…" Thor lowers his voice to a whisper, l, as if speaking to himself, and looks down. "I am unsure if I could have waited even one more day." He shakes his head and turns his gaze back to Loki. "Thank you."

Loki shrugs. "You needn't take it so personally. You're my brother. I'm the only one allowed to touch you." A look of terror and confusion passes over Thor's face and then it fades, but doesn't entirely disappear. Loki's wonders , not for the first time, just how much he didn't witness. "I mean hurt you of course."

"Oh." Thor swallows. "Of course."

"Your life and your death belong to me and no one else. That's why I came; no other reason." Loki tells both Thor and himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Thor or any of its characters.

Loki spends the rest of the day with his brother. While he's tempted to test the bounds of his apparent freedom, he knows that, if he oversteps them, he could be confined to his room again. Besides, if Thor wants him to leave, he's doing a damned good job of hiding it.

They don't talk about what the frost giants did to Thor; Loki doesn't ask and Thor doesn't volunteer the information. It's not that Loki doesn't want to know; he does. It's just that, as far as Loki knows, all of his brother's torturers are dead. There's nothing more that Loki can do to them. Loki's a bit surprised that Thor keeps silent. In the past, Thor had always been the strong, silent type but, during the past few months, he's been telling Loki all about his feelings and asking how Loki feels in return. Loki's been thinking that it's some stupid ploy of Thor's to rebuild the relationship he and Loki once had and he worries that the reason that Thor's not using it now is that he's taken Loki's actions to mean that it has worked (which it most definitely has not!). But initiating the conversation would only make Thor think that Loki's concerned about him and so Loki decides that it's best to wait for Thor to decide he's ready to talk

Instead, they discuss perfectly mundane events. After being assured that Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are making their recoveries, Thor asks Loki (of all things) what books he has been reading. Loki attempts (and fails) to anger Thor with a list of books that are about characters with questionable morals and, in turn, asks Thor about his friends, the Avengers. Thor gives only vague information (probably to avoid betraying anything that could help Loki defeat them), but he's relaxed enough that Loki can momentarily put what happened to his brother out of his mind. All they do is talk but, somehow neither of them gets bored. It's Odin, not Thor nor Loki, who decides to end their little visit.

The All-Father enters sometime shortly after the two of them have had their lunch. "I hope you do not mind this intrusion." He says. "I was thinking that we'd give Loki a rest and come to visit."

"I would like to see you, Father." Thor replies. "But," his eyes glance quickly at Loki, "I would prefer it if my brother could stay…if you don't mind…" He trails off uncertainly.

"Well," Loki sighs, "I suppose I could stay for a _little_ longer." In faith, it fills Loki with joy that his brother prefers _his_ company to that of their father, but no need to let Thor and Odin know that.

Thor's smile is cut short by Odin placing a hand on Loki's shoulder. "That's quite alright, my son. You've done much. You need your rest."

Except for within the past couple of days, Loki's had nothing to do but rest. "I'll be fine, Father. I-"

"Nonsense, Loki." Odin squeezes his shoulder slightly harder than absolutely necessary and gives Loki a firm look. "Your brother will be fine; you can see him again tomorrow. He and I have much to discuss."

Biting back an angry retort, Loki gives a brief nod. "If you say so, Father." He turns back to his brother who's looks back at him with a mixture of panic and frustration. Loki returns it with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "Goodbye, brother." He turns to leave.

"Wait!" Loki really has to work at stopping the smile from spreading. He schools his look and then turns back to Thor. The thunder god looks uncertain. "You _will_ return… right?"

"If Father will allow it." Loki replies, looking at Odin as if he expects him to refuse, causing Thor, in turn, to furrow his brow at Odin.

The All-Father's eyes widen. "But of course!"

Loki lets his lips curve upward this time. "Then until tomorrow."

…..

He manages to keep his composure as he walks towards his quarters. He passes the guards in silence and only once he's there does he allow himself to lose control. He kicks his boots off at the wall and shoots a bolt of light at the ceiling. How dare that pretentious twit presume to kick him out of the room? Loki's the one that saved Thor from certain death! Thor's Loki's brother! Odin has no right to-

"Prince Loki?" The voice of one of the guards interrupts his silent tirade.

"DO YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN TO INVESTIGATE EVERY LITTLE BANG YOU HEAR FROM MY ROOM?" Loki screams, whirling on the man.

The guard flinches but doesn't back away. "I-it's not that. It's…y-your mother wants to see you."

His mother! Loki immediately straightens up. "Show her in."

Despite the fact that she tried to keep him from going to Thor's aid, Frigga has always treated him like her own son, and, if she wants to visit, he owes her that. The guard nods and leaves. A moment later Frigga enters, going straight to Loki and wrapping her arms around him.

"Loki." She coos. "I knew you hadn't truly left us. I knew you still had some good in you."

Had it been Thor, or even Odin, Loki would have protested. But if his mother wanted to believe the best of him, who was Loki to disabuse her of that notion? Loki shrugs, giving no sign that he is inwardly basking at her praise. "All I did was save my brother. It just seemed like the natural thing to do."

"And for that your Father and I are most grateful." She leans up and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Although," She gives him a reprimanding look, "you did worry us, so. We weren't sure you would come back."

Loki frowns. "I had to save Thor. Otherwise, he might…" He shakes his head. "Well, he's safe now."

"Yes." Frigga agrees, glancing around the room. "So why are you so wroth?"

Loki drops his gaze. "Oh, you heard that?"

"I doubt there's anyone on this floor who did not." Frigga gives a humorless chuckle and reaches up to cup his cheek. "Come now, my son. What troubles you?"

Loki pulls back, turning so that she can't see his face. "I do not understand Father." He says slowly. "He refuses to rescue Thor and then, when I do so, he acts like he has the right to deny me the right to see him."

"He has said this?"

Loki bites his lip. "Not in so many words." He sighs. "He wanted me to leave so that he could speak with Thor alone. He said I would have to wait until tomorrow to see him again."

Frigga laughs. "Well, he _is_ his father. Sometimes they must talk in secret. He has not stated that you must _keep_ away; only that you must wait until tomorrow!"

"But it was I who rescued Thor!" Loki growls. "Had it been left to Father, Thor would still be in Jotunheim! Had it been left to Father, Thor might be dead by now! If-" Loki breaks off, realizing that his voice has risen to a shout. "Forgive me, Mother." He says, turning to see her watching him with a surprisingly calm look on her face. "I did not mean to shout. I just…"

"You have much love for your brother." Frigga gives him a smile and steps forward to take his hand in hers. "Your father loves him, too, but he must think of Asgard, as well. You must understand that. Your Father wanted to rescue Thor, but had he gone in there alone or with only you and he had perished, that would have left Asgard open for attack. With that in mind, he had no choice but to wait until he could gather an army large enough to ensure success. But when all's said and done, Thor's still his son and your Father just wants to make sure he's alright." She places her other hand on his cheek. "Rest assured. Tomorrow will come before you know it and you will be allowed to see your brother, then."

Loki returns her smile. "I suppose you're right. Forgive me mother." He pulls her into an embrace. She doesn't need to know that she hasn't convinced him.

…..

In the end, Loki doesn't have to wait a whole day. Its midnight when the medic comes to fetch him. Apparently his brother is thrashing about in his sleep and no one can wake him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Thor or any of its characters.

When Loki enters the hospital wing, Thor is thrashing about and moaning on his bed, rivers of sweat dripping from his forehead. Odin's attempting to shake him awake, while their mother is smoothing his hair back and whispering pleas and reassurances in his ear.

"Move." Loki orders.

"Oh, Loki!" Their mother cries. "He won't wake!"

Odin pauses, turning towards Loki. "Loki, can you wake him?"

"Move!" Loki repeats, pushing past the two of them. They step back enough for him to move about, but only a few feet. "Thor?" There was no answer. He lifts Thor's eyelids, only to see scared, sightless eyes looking through him. "Damn!" Loki turns. "Medic!" The man steps forward. "Did the frost giants give him anything to eat or drink? Anything at all?"

The medic thinks for a moment. "He said they gave him something to drink, nothing else."

"Did he say what it tasted like?" The medic shakes his head and Loki scoff. He wonders if the man even thought to ask. Well, there's no time now.

"Do you think-" The All-Father begins.

"Sssh!" Loki hisses, placing two fingers on Thor's forehead and concentrating. "Brjota draumr!"

…..

As Loki's mind descends into Thor's head, everything gets much colder. Loki can never remember being cold a day in his life, so he knows that it's Thor's perception of things that is influencing him. His brother's screams and pleas reverberate throughout the half-building that Loki floats down into, mixing with cackles and jeers from the frost giants on the ground.

Thor's much as Loki had found him in Jotunheim, except he's not encased in ice. Instead, his naked form lies shivering on the block of ice, a frost giant straddling his waist. Loki doesn't wait to find out what happens next. He lifts a hand and shoots a beam at his brother's attacker, then ones at each of the surrounding frost giants. Walking forward, he places a hand on Thor's head.

"L-loki!" Thor looks up at him with confusion in his eyes. "Wh- you need to get out of here! Th-there are frost-"

Loki brushes Thor's hair out of his face. "Peace, brother. This is just a dream." Thor's eyes narrow. "Come with me. Risa."

…..

Loki returns to his body, eyes flying open. At the same time, Thor wakes up with a gasp. He turns his head from side to side, as if searching for his torturers.

"Wh-what, I….what?"

"Very astute." Loki comments, removing his hand. "Now, I need you to focus. That drink the frost giants gave you. What did it taste like?"

"I…" Thor stares up at him. "That was a dream?"

"Yes. Now I need you to focus. What did the drink taste like?"

"Wh-what drink? I…I don't-"

"The drink that the frost giants gave you when you were held captive! I need to know what it tasted like!"

"I…like water mixed with…something bitter. I don't know how to describe it. How did you-"

"Damn." Loki curses.

"What is it, son?" Odin speaks up, addressing Loki.

"Well," Loki bites his lip, "it would appear the nightmare is not over." He turns back to Thor. "Do you remember how much they gave you?"

"No, I was a bit preoccupied with other things!" Thor snaps.

"Of course you were." Frigga moves to cover his hand.

"Can you estimate? A sip? A glass?"

"I don't know! Now, just tell me what's wrong!"

Loki sighs. Was he the only one who bothered to research their enemies? "I highly suspect that you were given the draught of Munasyne." He waits, hoping that someone will gasp as they realize what it is. Instead, he receives blank stares. "Munasyne's an herb that is found only in Jotunheim. When brewed into a tea, it has the unfortunate habit of keeping the drinker's most recent memories at the forefront of his mind. Particularly while the drinker is asleep." Loki gestures towards Thor. "The memories feel so real that the drinker can only awaken once the memory has been complete. Or by magic."

Their mother squeezes Thor's hand while Odin looks grim. "And the antidote?"

"Time." Loki replies, taking in how Thor flinches at the word. "By now, the poison has been absorbed into his system. It cannot be withdrawn by any means. It will only fade given time."

"And…" Thor swallows. "How long will that take?"

"If you received a few sips, about a week." Loki sees a look of fear flash across his brother's face before he manages to mask it. "If a cupful, about a month." And this time, though his face is straight, Thor's eyes widen with terror.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Thor or any of its characters.

"My poor Darling!" Frigga kisses Thor's brow. "Don't worry. We'll help you through this."

"Actually," Loki decides to speak up and become the hero in everyone's eyes, "there's no need to worry." Odin narrows his eyes. "As I said, these dreams can be interrupted by magic." They look back at him blankly. "Well," Loki continues slowly, "I'll just stay with Thor during the night and, when I notice he's having a nightmare, I'll stop it." He shrugs. "Of course, the nightmare will still have to start, but it's better than nothing." He hesitates, as if unsure of himself. "That is…if it's okay with you, Father." He inclines his head in a polite bow towards Odin. Loki already knows what the answer will be. The All-Father will want his beloved son to return to normal as soon as possible. He wouldn't realize that, while this would give Loki a chance to heal his brother of the scars that the frost giants had left, when Thor was better, Loki could replace those scars with ones of his own.

Thor looks at him. "You'd do that for me, brother?"

"Of course." Loki says. It'll allow him to leave his room more often, and it'll make the All-Father believe that he's reforming. And if it allows him to kill the monsters in his brother's dreams, then so much the better. "You're my brother." Thor's smile definitely does _not_ make Loki want to smile, too.

"Very well." Odin says. He turns to the medic. "How much longer will my son be confined to this room?"

"At least another couple of days." The medic replies. Well, it's shorter than Loki would have hope for, but it's something.

Odin frowns, but nods. "Loki, you are willing to spend your nights here?"

"Yes."

"Then you will be brought here every night until Thor is ready to leave. Then, he can go to your quarters at night."

Wait, what? "But Father, would not Thor be more comfortable in his own quarters?" Loki asks, his face the picture of innocence.

Odin's eyes narrow, as if trying to judge whether or not Loki's being sincere. "But won't you need materials from your room?"

"Not for this. A simple incantation is all I need, and I would not want my brother to be needlessly uncomfortable." Loki also doesn't want to be confined to his room, but he leaves this part out. The All-Father looks uncertain. "If you'd rather it be in my quarters, that's fine, as well. Only, I don't want my brother to have to move back and forth. It'll be easier for him in more familiar surroundings."

Apparently Loki's convinced him. "Alright. Is this fine with you, Thor?"

Thor shrugs, "If it's okay with Loki."

"Perfectly fine, brother." Loki reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Then it's settled." Odin turns to Loki. "You will remain here for the night?"

"Of course."

"Then goodnight." He looks at Thor. "We will return tomorrow."

Frigga places a kiss on Thor's brow. "Goodnight." She moves to Loki and draws him in an embrace. "Thank you." She whispers, and then kisses his cheek. "Goodnight." Their parents leave, and Thor and Loki are left alone with the medic.

"Medic," Loki speaks, "you may return to bed. I will watch over my brother for the night."

The medic looks like he thinks this might not be a good idea. Smart man. But he has his orders and it's not his place to question the entire royal family. "Your highnesses." He nods, and returns to his office.

Loki snaps his fingers, and the bed next to Thor's moves over so that it's up against the other.

"Thank you for-" Thor begins, but Loki cuts him off, climbing into his own bed.

"Don't thank me." He scoffs. "I'm only doing it because no one gets to hurt you but me."

Loki doesn't like the small smile that graces his brother's lips. "Of course."

"Now go to sleep." Loki orders. Seeing Thor's concerned look, he casts a charm that will allow him to wake if Thor has another nightmare. "I'll wake you up if you have another one."

Looking much more content, Thor closes his eyes. "Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, Thor."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Thor or any of its characters. Also, I'm looking for a beta for this fic and possibly any future Thor/Avengers fics. Let me know if anyone's interested.

Loki's awakened by the enchantment three times during the nights, but never allows Thor to get more than three minutes into the nightmares. Finally, around three in the morning, the nightmares stop and Loki's allowed to get some sleep. He's woken up, he doesn't know how many hours later, to the loud sound of a woman's shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!"

Loki blinks his eyes open to see Lady Sif and the Warriors Three staring down at him. "Well," he sighs, "if it isn't my good Lady Disdain!" On the bed next to him, Thor begins to stir.

"Friends!" Thor exclaims cheerfully, after blinking his eyes open and staring at his visitors for a good three seconds. "You are recovered!"

"Yes, they were mere flesh wounds!" Volstagg crows, thumping his chest proudly.

"But we see that you were not so lucky." Fandral adds, gently.

A shadow crosses Thor's face and Loki wants to hit the warrior. Couldn't he have simply asked how Thor was doing, rather than remind him of his current condition? "I will recover soon." Thor replies. "I was fairly fortunate."

Hogun merely nods at this.

"I'm glad you're alive, Thor." Sif interrupts. "But why is _he_ here? Does it not put you in danger to have this…this…_trickster," _she says the word as if it's a curse, "lying next to you?"

"Nay, friend, Sif." Thor protests. "It is thanks to Loki that I am not still in Jotunheim. Loki risked both his life and the displeasure of our father to come to my rescue."

"Then we do owe him our thanks!" Volstagg laughs and, to Loki's horror, reaches down and pulls the trickster god into a hug.

"Yes, " Loki chokes out, as the oaf crushes his rib cage, "well, a simple thank you would do!" And after the warrior doesn't get the message. "You can let go now!" If Volstagg is offended, he doesn't show it. He merely releases Loki and grins down at him, as if this one act has reestablished their friendship.

"And I am thankful for that." Lady Sif continues. "However, he has tried to kill you numerous times, attempted to commit genocide, and tried to conquer Midgard! I do not think it wise for you to be alone with him."

"Sif," Thor begins, "Loki is my brother and-"

"Nay, brother." Loki holds up a hand. "The Lady Sif has every right to be distrustful." He turns to Sif. "It is true that I have had my share of quarrels with Thor in recent years. However, he is still my brother and, though you may not believe this, I do…care about him. It is my aim to assist my brother in his recovery." He can see that Thor's eating this statement up, taking it at face value.

"You see, Sif?" Thor takes up the case. "There is some good left in Loki, after all."

"Loki is not called 'liesmith' without reason." Sif points out. It's not technically a lie; he does care about Thor and he will help his brother recover, even if only for Loki to cut Thor down himself.

Thor opens his mouth, but Loki beats him to it. "Peace. This should be a joyous reunion; not one filled with quarrels." He rises from the bed and turns to Thor. "I'll go and see about our breakfast while you speak of other things."

Thor looks like he wants to protest, but Loki turns away before he can. He makes a small bow to the Warrior's Three and the Lady Sif, and then exits the room. He walks down the corridor and rounds the corner. Thankfully, the kitchens are on the same floor; his father shouldn't be too angry at this small deviation in plans.

When Loki enters the kitchen, all activity halts. The chef and the rest of the staff stop to stare at him as if they do not know whether to kneel or to run screaming. "Six breakfast plates." Loki tells them, simply. "Eggs, meat, and toast. Oh, and goblets of juice, as well; any type will suffice." They do not move. "My brother needs his strength." Loki elaborates. At the mention of the favored Prince, the people jolt out of their stupor and begin to fill his order, while Loki leans against the wall, amusing himself with making plates fly from one end of the kitchen to the other and back. If anyone objects, they dare not mention it.

…..

After the food is cooked, Loki levitates the plates and goblets down the hall ahead of him, as he returns to the hospital wing. On his way, he meets Sif, storming out of the room. She heads straight for him, almost knocking the food to the floor.

"I don't trust you!" She hisses, leaning in to him.

"I don't need you, too." Loki replies, coolly. "Thor does already."

"He doesn't see you clearly!" Sif growls.

"No, but you do, don't you?" Loki sighs and shakes his head. "Pity he won't listen to you, isn't it?" For a moment, he thinks she's going to hit him. In the end, she gives a cry of rage and shoves past him. "Won't you be joining us for breakfast?" He calls after her, smiling when she doesn't reply. Finishing his walk, he enters the room, only to be greeted, enthusiastically by Thor. Hogun and Fandral look wary of him, but they know better than to voice their concerns at this moment. "I encountered the Lady Sif on the way back." With a flick of his wrist, he sends the plates and goblets to their respective owners, sending double in Volstagg's direction. "She stated that you," He nods towards Volstagg, "could have her meal." The warrior gives a contented laugh and thanks Loki. The god sits down on his bed, and the group digs in.

…..

Later, when the Warriors Three have left, Thor rolls over on his side, facing Loki. "I apologize for Lady Sif's behavior."

"Why?" Loki snorts. "She didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"You rescued me and you are helping me with…" Thor trails off. "Well, you do not deserve such scorn."

Loki bites his lip. Would the stupid oaf never realize? "Yes, well, it would do you well to remember that I did not act without ulterior motives."

"Nevertheless, you deserve praise." Thor insists. "Thank you." He holds Loki's gaze for several seconds.

Uncomfortable, Loki turns his head. "As I said, it's only because your death belongs to me." He pauses. "Now, how wilt thou highness be entertained today?"

Thor grins. "A show of magic would be nice." And it's not that Loki cares what Thor wants, but that the trickster can't think of anything better to do, that he complies.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Thor or any of its characters. Also, I'm looking for a beta for this fic and possibly any future Thor/Avengers fics. Let me know if anyone's interested.

He entertains Thor with pretty light shows for the better part of an hour. The spells are amateurish, really. He'd learned them somewhere around the age of five, but Thor has always loved them. The oaf has always been easily amused, Loki muses (certainly not fondly). They talk about whatever they feel like at the time. Their mother comes to visit, bringing with her their father's pathetic excuses of why he's not there, as well. It doesn't surprise Loki, but Loki can see that Thor's hurt. Well, it's best that he's learning what their father is truly like.

Nighttime seems to arrive sooner than it did before, and with it the nightmares. Loki rescues Thor from the monsters and the next day they begin again. For the next few days, their lives follow this pattern; their days are spent in idleness while their nights are interrupted by the horrid dreams. It's only when Thor's released from the hospital wing and is able to return to his room that Loki changes the routine.

…..

The ice slab is cold against Thor's bare skin and the frost giants' fingers are everywhere, leaving burns on every available inch of skin. He tries to ignore these, reminding himself that this is only a dream. But it _feels_ real. When he opens his mouth to scream, a tongue is thrust in and it feels like his mouth is full of flames. And all he wants is for his brother to come and save him. But the giants keep touching him places and it feels like it'll never end. Where is Loki?

And then Loki's there. Tearing the giants off of Thor, sending them slamming into what' s left of the walls of the building. Loki reaches down and helps Thor to his feet. Thor expects them to rise into the world of wakefulness, but Loki just smiles at him.

"I've been thinking. The frost giants meant for this to be a curse. Why don't we change it into a blessing." The trickster god waves his hand and a large array of weapons appear, floating in the air around him. "The frost giants are dead. But as long as their images are here…" Loki trails off, gesturing to the dream versions of Thor's attackers, who struggle against magical ropes that have them bound to the wall.

Returning the grin, Thor takes a spear from the air. "You always were the smart one, brother." And he sets to work. As he jabs and slices at his attackers, he can feel the fear and hurt draining from him. He doubts that it will remain this way forever, but he knows that his brother will help him through it.

…..

Loki's content to sit back and watch. He's had his chance to battle the frost giants, now it's Thor's chance for revenge. He wonders if it's insane that he relishes the sight of his brother grinning as he tortures the frost giants, but he decides he doesn't care. Sanity is overrated.


End file.
